Colin McFarlane
) | Birthplace = , , England, UK | Deathdate= | Job = Actor, voice actor | Gender=Male | Height= | Hair= | Eyes= | Played =Ulysses | Seasons =season4-5 | Imdb =https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0568801/ | Instagram =https://www.instagram.com/colinmcfarlaneactor/ | Twitter =https://twitter.com/colinmcfarlane | Facebook = }} Colin McFarlane (born 15 September 1961) is a British actor and voice actor. He plays Ulysses in the Outlander television adaptation. Early life McFarlane was born in , , to Jamaican parents. His father served in the , and the family subsequently moved several times before settling in , where McFarlane grew up. He attended , , and later read drama at , graduating in 1983. Career McFarlane portrayed in the critically acclaimed films (2005) and (2008). He has also made numerous appearances in the franchise, voicing the Heavenly Host in the " " and playing Moran in the " " and " " episodes of the |accessdate=14 January 2015 }} from 2015. In addition, he also appeared in the third series of , , as the American military representative Colonel Pierce. His numerous TV credits include , , , , and ."The First Rule of Office Relationships", Holby City, BBC, 23 August 2011. He has also appeared in two of the UK's most-watched soap operas. He appeared in five episodes of from August to September 2010 as a consultant neurosurgeon, , and played in an episode of in April 2014 as part of the " " storyline. He has also made regular appearances in British TV comedy, in the shows , ,'' , '' , and . He played Inspector Norris in the episode The Blackout, Inspector Terrence Brown in the first episode of and voiced the Judge in the 2016 revival of the sitcom . He also featured in the shows and as the evil Dr Muhahahaha. He appears alongside and in the action horror film (2018). Voice acting McFarlane's best-known voice roles include JJ and Skip in the original series of , and as the narrator on the gameshow . He has also voiced God and Goliath on , Jonah in the 1997 animated series , as well as Bulgy the Double Decker Bus and Beresford the Crane in . In addition, he played the part of dictator Thadius Vent in children's animation , Sergeant Slipper in , Elvis the horse in , Sparky the dragon in , and voiced several characters in the episode "The Sweater" of . He played US General Trent Stone in the 2014 original audio drama Osiris by Everybodyelse Productions. Video Games McFarlane has lent his voice to numerous video games, the earliest being Joseph D. Tenka in 1997's . He also voiced Greg in the quiz game series, the character Avalon Centrifuge in the 2011 game , and provided additional dialogue for . He played "The Forgotten One", the central villain of the two downloadable content packs for .Jorge Bocanegra, "DailyVania: Meet The Voice Of The Forgotten One", 1 July 2011, Rely on Horror. Theatre In 2013, McFarlane appeared with in a critically acclaimed revival of 's at the in London's West End. Personal life On 12 July 1993, McFarlane married his wife, Kate, with whom he has one son, Josh. He divides his time between homes in Lincoln and . McFarlane is an avid supporter of . Filmography Film Television Video games References Category:People Category:Actors